1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adjusting circuits and, particularly, to a driving voltage adjusting circuit capable of adjusting driving voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A related transistor includes a drain, a source, and a gate. A driving voltage is input from the gate to control the connection and disconnection of the drain and the source. The transistor has a preset driving voltage, such as 12 v and 5 v. However, if the actual driving voltage of the gate is greater than the preset driving voltage, the voltage drop between the drain and the source may be greater than a preset value. If the actual driving voltage of the gate is lower than the preset driving voltage, the drain and the source will not be connected. Typically, driving circuits for driving the transistors connect with low dropout regulating circuits for adjusting driving voltage output from the driving circuits. To obtain a suitable driving voltage, resistors of different resistances are placed in the low dropout regulating circuits to test whether or not the driving voltage is suitable in designing the driving circuit. It is required to manually change the resistors with different resistances, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a driving voltage adjusting circuit which can overcome the limitations described above.